


The Birthright

by fat_fish_in_space



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Animalistic Behavior, Dominant Kylo Ren, Father/Son Incest, Forced Bonding, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual, Obsession, Rare Pairings, Rituals, Submissive Luke Skywalker, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren wanted to be exactly like his grandfather, in every possible way. </p><p>When he comes into a possession of a recording from the Death Star he uncovers a secret that changes his plans completely.</p><p>***<br/>NOTE: This story is discontinued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciaWilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/gifts).



> This is a gift for a very dear friend of mine who is also my fanfic muse and my partner in crime when it comes to writing sin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, dear~! All the sin for you!

Kylo Ren could not hold his excitement. He has been able to acquire a security camera recording from the Death Star that included his grandfather. The Knight of Ren had no idea how it survived the weapon’s destruction or why someone would even have it in their possession. But at this point he did not care about the hows. He locked himself in his quarters on the _Finalizer_ , informing everyone that there would be grave consequences if anyone were to disturb him.

General Hux just looked at him in contempt and left him to his own devices.

Kylo took off his mask, breathing labored. He put it in the ash basin with a resounding clang. His hands were shaking with how many emotions he was feeling right now. He would be able to see and hear Lord Vader himself, almost as if he were in the room with him.

With reverence, he inserted the chip with the recording into the computer in front of him. The screen lit up, white the only thing visible. For a moment, fear gripped his heart. What if this was nothing but a fluke? What if he has been lied to? It was possible. The strange, hooded man who gave him the recording… Kylo could not read him. He blocked him somehow, but at that time, Kylo didn’t think much about it. The moment he heard his grandfather’s name all rational thoughts left his head and he knew he needed that chip.

Suddenly, an image appeared. It was clearly a bedroom, sparely decorated with a huge bed in the middle.

Kylo felt his breath halt when the doors to the room in the video suddenly swished open. Lord Vader, in all his imposing glory, marched into the bedroom. Kylo’s eyes were so focused on the Sith Lord that he almost missed the second person entering the room before the entrance closed and locked with certain finality.

Kylo Ren felt his heart stop when he saw young Luke Skywalker.

At first, strong hatred filled him at the sight of his old Master. But he squashed it down. Instead, Kylo decided to take this chance to see what his uncle looked like when he was still nothing more but a young man. This must not be long before the fall of the Empire. Luke was dressed in all black, his prosthetic hand covered in a glove. He was slim, his face so young. His hair had a lush shine to it that it still retained even when his uncle grew older. Kylo looked at Luke’s eyes when the other gazed straight into the camera. They were blue, like a calm sky. And they were bright, brighter than Kylo has ever seen them.

“Father…” He heard Luke say softly in the video, turning towards Vader.

The Dark Lord turned around himself, facing his son. His big, gloved hand cupped Luke’s cheek with affection and tenderness Kylo was not aware his grandfather even possessed. There was something strange about the gesture, especially when Luke’s breath hitched, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Kylo had to admit, his uncle was incredibly pretty when he was younger. He always felt a certain attraction to Luke when he was young himself that was far from proper. But he couldn’t help it. There was something about his uncle that just pulled him in.

But then Kylo chose the Dark Side and he learned to hate Luke. Or at least he told himself he did.

“Luke, my son. My heart.” Spoke Vader’s modulated voice, sounding more like a deep rumble than words.

Kylo observed with widening eyes and quickening breath as Luke closed his eyes against the hand caressing his face, his own holding Vader’s. The young Jedi sighed in evident pleasure. There was definitely something strange going on in that recording. Kylo almost felt like he was intruding on something that he should not even be aware of; a private moment between a father and son. 

Suddenly, the Sith Lord moved closer to his offspring, his other hand going around Luke’s waist and crushing him against Vader. Kylo could hear the heavy breathing of them both in the video. Luke’s eyes opened slightly, his long eyelashes making him look almost like a woman. He was gazing at the Sith Lord with longing and something else… something much darker.

Luke’s hands moved to Vader’s chest plate, lying flat against it. His cheeks were still dusted with a blush.

Kylo almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing. The Dark Lord started walking, pushing Luke backwards till the other hit a wall. Almost aggressively, he forced one of his dark clad legs between Luke’s. His uncle… He moaned, there was no other way to describe the sound he just made. It was long, loud, and erotic. Kylo felt himself breath harder.

Luke was moving against Vader’s leg insistently now, almost humping it desperately, his own breathing labored. Kylo could tell what the dark emotion in his eyes was; lust. His uncle was looking at his own father with barely restrained desire, and if Vader’s actions were anything to go by, the feeling was mutual and far from fatherly.

The Dark Lord has moved his huge hands between Luke’s body and the wall behind him, squeezing the flesh of his uncle’s bottom roughly, possessively.

Kylo felt himself stir inside his tight pants at the throaty moan Luke let out at the gesture.

“My own…” He heard Vader say with wonder.

He looked as his grandfather fondled the flesh under his palms. He listened to the sounds his uncle made, how sinfully his body moved against the bigger man. Without his control, Kylo’s hand started to palm his hardening cock through his pants, rubbing it harder and harder the more he saw and heard.

When Vader threw Luke on the bed he almost came in his pants like a teenage boy.

 

***

 

Kylo managed to calm down a little from the obvious display of an incestuous relationship between his grandfather and uncle. The way Vader pinned Luke down on the bed and simply pounded into him like an animal…

He was shocked, and very much so.

But on the other hand, he couldn’t deny that he was extremely turned on by what he saw. He managed to come three times before the recording ended. He was breathing hard and sweating, his cock out in the open, soft and spent.

Kylo thought long and hard about what he saw. And the more he thought, the darker and more twisted his thoughts became.

He wanted to be like his grandfather; he wished to become all that Lord Darth Vader was. It was his legacy, he knew it. Kylo had to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps, there was no other way.

So maybe…

If even Vader himself fell for his own son and Luke returned the sentiment… Then maybe… Maybe Luke Skywalker wasn’t as lost to the Light as he initially thought…

Kylo never truly respected the rules set by society. He believed them to be too restricting, stopping people’s true feelings and potential. This is also why he hated the Jedi training. His uncle put a taboo on so many things during it. How was Kylo supposed to ignore the pull, the desire he felt towards Luke back then? Did his uncle not feel how their Force presences mingled, how they called to each other? His family… They thought he turned to the Dark Side because of Lord Snoke, because of his grandfather. It was partly true. But the final push was the knowledge that he would never be allowed to be with Luke as he wanted. The Dark Side promised so many things. It did not adhere to foolish taboos set by people too afraid to rebel.

Over time, Kylo learned to hate Luke. Hate him for fighting the feelings he clearly felt too. Kylo saw how during his Jedi training his uncle avoided his eyes, how he refrained from touching Kylo. How he reprimanded him when he complained about Luke spending too much time with other padawans.

Ben Solo was never good at sharing what he considered his. Kylo Ren was even worse.

Now, after watching the video of Luke Skywalker being claimed in the most basic and animalistic way by Lord Vader, Kylo felt the old feelings of want and possessiveness resurfacing. And he began to wonder. Maybe Kylo reminded Luke of his own father. Maybe his uncle was ashamed of what took place between him and Vader and he didn’t want the same thing to repeat.

But as much as Luke would protest against what would soon happen (it was inevitable, Kylo would make sure of it), Lord Ren knew it wouldn’t be real. Because he saw the way his uncle acted like an animal in heat with his own father, saw his sinful body in all its naked glory, glistening with sweat. Heard his sweet moans and wails, how he begged for more over and over again. How submissive and perfectly docile Luke was, how ready to please.

Kylo Ren wanted to be like his grandfather. That included claiming Luke Skywalker as his own just as Vader himself did.

What was once Lord Vader’s was Kylo’s now.

It was his birthright.

 

***

 

It took him longer than he would like to admit, but Kylo finally managed to find what he was looking for. An ancient Sith scroll provided him with a way to achieve his dark desire. It spoke of a bonding ritual that has been used during war time to assure that the person who lost a duel wouldn’t rebel against the winner. This was achieved by a forced bond that binds a submissive person to a dominant one in the relationship, mind, body, and soul. It was an unbreakable bond. What was more, the ritual extended the natural lifespan of the bonded pair. The more submissives the dominant bonded to himself, the longer the lifespans of them all would become.

With this, not only would Luke Skywalker be bound to him forever, he would also become younger, about the same age he was when Lord Vader died. This was assured by the ritual, as it alerted the submissive bonded to the dominant’s desires. Kylo was looking forward to this part the most.

He already managed to go through the most steps required. Now he just needed Luke, to finish the ritual, and he would have what he always truly wanted.

Kylo did not inform anyone about his plans, even Lord Snoke. This was something that belonged to him and him only. He would not share it, or Luke, with anyone. Not anymore.

 

***

 

By a twist of luck, they got their hands on the droid before the scavenger girl managed to escape with it. Hux has been grinning like a fool, his feelings and thoughts of superiority for getting his way bombarding Kylo every time he passed the man. He felt like chocking him, but he needed Hux for now. Besides, he had more important things on his mind, like finally acquiring his grand prize.

It was surprisingly easy to reach Luke once they had the whole map.

It was even easier to capture the man.

Luke did not fight them. He seemed resigned, looking at Kylo with deep sadness and disappointment in his eyes as he put the shackles on the older man’s hands. Luke didn’t look too good. He was too thin, his hair a silver gray instead of the luscious gold Kylo remembered from his childhood. His once clear, blue eyes were dimmed now. But still, Luke was beautiful, even like this, and Kylo’s soul sang in content when it felt Luke’s so close. The Knight of Ren had to stop himself from reaching out and caressing the cheek in front of him like he has seen Lord Vader do on the recording. It wouldn’t do well for Hux or his men to see; something that should only be his.

Luke must have saw some of his thoughts, because his eyes widened slightly with some shock and recognition.

So the recording was real after all.

Kylo smiled under his mask, pulling Luke towards his ship. Everything was going according to the plan.

 

***

 

The last part of the ritual was painful. If Kylo were honest, this was the worst thing he has ever felt in his life. But the results would outweigh the pain, he just knew it. He could already feel his body becoming stronger.

He looked at Luke who was trashing and screaming on the ritual table, a bright light slowly enveloping his body. Kylo watched this with a sick fascination, ignoring the pain he was himself going through. But it was still there, in the back of his mind.

If he had such trouble controlling it, he couldn’t imagine what Luke was experiencing. The scroll did mention that the submissive partner sometimes died during the process, unable to stand the agony their body went through while changing to fit the dominant’s desires. But his uncle was strong, so Kylo wasn’t too worried about this part.

He wanted to see how Luke became all that he ever wanted.

But a sudden burst of blinding pain shot through his head and he felt himself fainting from it, blackness and Luke’s screams the last thing he remembered.

 

***

 

It took them both a week to recover from the changes brought by the ritual. Hux wasn’t too happy with him. Especially with the fact that he wasn’t informed about Kylo’s plans.

Of course Kylo was on his legs after three days of bedrest and didn’t give a damn about the General’s feelings.

Luke was of course in a much worse shape.

But what shape it was…

Luke looked exactly like in the recording. He was the walking personification of a wet dream, with his golden, silky hair, and his soft, creamy skin. Kylo couldn’t help himself as he took of his gloves and caressed the flesh in front of him with his own bare hands. He was shaking with barely contained desire the first time Luke opened his bright, blue eyes, his plump lips forming a confused pout.

“What…” Started the now younger man.

Luke looked at Kylo with confusion and then shock. Kylo himself also changed. He looked a little younger, healthier too. And stronger, so much stronger. Kylo could feel his powers have grown since the ritual. Luke must have felt the shift in the Force too.

His uncle looked from Kylo to himself. He gasped in fright when he saw his much younger body. Luke almost threw himself off the bed, running to the nearest mirror. He was watching his own face with disbelief, touching it, pinching the skin.

Kylo observed this with rising glee, slowly approaching the oblivious man from behind.

“What have you done Ben…” He heard Luke whimper.

Kylo reached his distraught uncle. He put his hands around the slim waist from behind, pulling Luke into his chest. The other’s body went willingly, immediately molding against the taller man submissively. But Luke’s eyes were even more frightened now.

“What have you done to me?!” He screeched uncharacteristically.

Kylo chuckled, the sound low and dark. He buried his face between Luke’s neck and shoulder, inhaling the man’s scent. He didn’t know whether he preferred to drown in it, or make sure Luke’s smell was drowned out by Kylo’s. An almost animalistic growl of pleasure escaped him at the thought of Luke smelling like him.

Yes, the scroll did mention a more animal like behavior as side effect of the ritual.

Kylo kissed the skin in front of him softly, nuzzling the neck after. He felt Luke shiver against him, moaning quietly. Kylo felt himself harden instantly at the sound. He rubbed against the plump bottom like a cat, wanting nothing more than to simply mount Luke right here, right now.

Claim him.

“My dearest uncle… I only did what was in my right. This… This is my birthright.” Whispered Kylo, his lips touching the skin of Luke’s ear, provoking another shiver.

The ritual clearly worked, as Luke submissively bared his neck more to Kylo; offering it. He also rubbed against the man behind him, the sound leaving his lips simply sinful. Just like Kylo imagined, just like he saw and heard on the recording.

He slowly started to bite and lick at the exposed skin, one of his hands moving under Luke’s shirt to caress his chest. Kylo delighted in the whimper he forced from the other man when he pinched one of Luke’s nipples. His uncle was so soft, so… perfect. And he was all for Kylo.

“What… What are you talking about? What birthright?!” Luke managed to breathe out.

Kylo was making it very hard to talk and focus with his regular rubbing against Luke’s bottom.

He was of a rather noticeable size.

“Why Luke… You. I promised myself that I would finish what my grandfather started. That I would follow in his footsteps, become like him as much as I could…” He started.

Kylo suddenly turned Luke around. With both hands, he grabbed the other’s bottom and walked him into the nearest wall, trapping him. Just like Vader did in the recording, they were mirroring the position Kylo has seen on the screen not so long ago and watched over and over again while preparing his plan. He forced his leg between Luke’s own legs, making it even more impossible to escape.

Luke’s breath hitched as Kylo looked deep into his eyes with dark want. The Knight of Ren lowered his face to his uncle’s, their lips so close they were almost touching.

“I will have you Luke Skywalker, just like your very own father did before me. You belong to me just as you once belonged to Lord Darth Vader, as I am his successor and all that was once his is now mine. And the little ritual I did? It will assure that you never even think of leaving me.” He whispered, his eyes focused on the soft mouth in front of him, begging to be kissed.

Luke’s eyes widened at the information with shock, denial, and shame.

“I have no idea what…” He started, but Kylo interrupted him.

He was getting impatient. He needed to claim Luke soon or he did not know what he would do.

“Please, I have seen the recording of you two together. I have to say, I was shocked myself, and especially since you were so against the two of us being together when I was younger. But now I think I’m starting to understand. I just wasn’t worthy back then, was I? I wasn’t ready, I wasn’t like my grandfather…” Whispered Kylo, fervent.

He fondled the flesh under his hands experimentally and almost groaned at the feeling. Luke was perfect. Thank all the Sith he found that ritual.

“Am I worthy now uncle? Do I meet the expectations you have for your bed partners now?” He asked mockingly.

Kylo moved his face even closer. He lay small kisses over Luke’s face. His nose, his chin, his cheeks, the forehead. The taste of the one he always wanted hit his tongue. He wanted so much more, he was hungry for it. Luke on the other hand went completely red in embarrassment and shame, his mouth opening and closing with no sound.

Kylo stopped himself to look his prize deep in the eyes.

“But it does not matter what you think anymore, does it? You are mine, now and forever.” Whispered Kylo darkly.

Aggressively, he finally smashed their lips together. He drowned out the whimpers of protest Luke was making and instead focused on the kiss. It was dominating, filthy, and animalistic.

It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

This is sadly not a continuation of the story. Due to a lot of things that have been happening in my life, I lost all the drive for all my stories. I am not happy with how they look, and while I had an idea where they will go, I no longer am sure of that. This is why this story will be discontinued. I might pick it up one day, but it will probably be rewritten first to improve what was written so far and then continued. I might even delete the old version if a new one is created.

I am very sorry to the small group of people who were waiting for this to be continued. It pains me to do this, but I don't see a point in forcing myself and giving you guys something that hasn't got my whole heart in it. It just isn't me.

On the bright side, there will be new stories coming at some point. I hope that you will like those just as much as the old ones.

Once again I'm sorry, please, forgive me.

fat_fish_in_space

 

**April 23rd, 2017**

 

**I just want to inform everyone that this story will stay discontinued, but I will not re-write it or delete it. It will simply stay online as it is for you guys to enjoy!**

**fat_fish_in_space**


End file.
